My Cherry Blossom
by yummie-cherri
Summary: ...Complete...Syaoron and Sakura were friends until Syaoron confessed his love to her and had to go back to Hong Kong. They haven't seen eachother in 3 years. Now they find themselves face to face at a party at Tomoyo's mansion in Hong Kong? Please R&R!
1. The Shopping and Mysterious Dream

**My Cherry Blossom**  
  
**Summary:** Syaoron and Sakura were friends until Syaoron confessed his love to her and he had to go back to Hong Kong. They haven't seen eachother in three years. Now they find themselves face to face at a party at Tomoyo's mansion in...Hong Kong?  
  
**Chapter 1: The Shopping and Mysterious Dream**  
  
**In Japan**  
  
Outside, cherry blossoms were falling. In the cherry blossom forest two girls were talking.  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Well...it's just that three years ago Li-kun told me his feelings towards me and after that he ran away and said he had to catch a plane back to Hong Kong. I didn't even had a chance to tell him how I felt."  
  
"You will soon Sakura-chan."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"So Tomoyo-chan...I heard that you're having a party?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yup and you're invited. It's in Hong Kong," replied a grinning Tomoyo.  
  
"You're moving to Hong Kong?!"  
  
"No. My mother just bought a mansion there because she opened another toy company and it's for our vacations."  
  
"Oh. That's so amazing. Isn't this your mother's third toy company?"  
  
"It is and she's so excited but back to the party. It's tomorrow and my mother bought me two tickets and said that I could bring you there for a month."  
  
"Oh really? Arigatou Tomoyo-chan. I don't know how to repay you..."  
  
"You don't have to. I just want you to have fun. I just remembered something. You don't have a dress. Hurry before the mall closes."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. Tomoyo got her phone from her purse and phoned for her limo. After a few minutes it arrived. Tomoyo pushed Sakura in and off they went. They arrived at the mall and Tomoyo got out of the limo and pulled Sakura out. Sakura felt woozy after that super speed car ride. The first dress store they stopped at was called Glimmery Stars. Tomoyo dragged Sakura in and grabbed almost all of the dresses that she could put her hands on even the ones on display. She pushed Sakura into the change room. Sakura tried on over fifty dresses. She chose one that was pink strapless dress with a cherry blossom as a bracelet. Tomoyo payed for the dress and they went to a shoe store. Tomoyo created the madness all over again. Sakura picked out pink high heels with tiny cherry blossoms on every strap. Tomoyo payed for those and after an hour Tomoyo had bought Sakura a dress, make up, shoes, jewellery, clips, and a purse.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan do you think we really need all of these things."  
  
"Yup I want my cousin and best friend to be the most beautiful person at the party tomorrow."  
  
"Ok but I have to ask my father permission before I go to Hong Kong or he'll be wondering where I am for a month."  
  
"Yes you should do that. Here, borrow my phone and ask Mr. Kinomoto if you could sleep over tonight so we can leave early tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Sakura dialled in her house number. Touya picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello Kinomoto residence."  
  
"Hi onii-chan."  
  
"Hi kaijuu."  
  
"Can you put dad on the phone and I'm not a kaijuu."  
  
"Hold on."  
  
Sakura heard muffled talking.  
  
"Hello Sakura."  
  
"Hi dad. Can I go to Hong Kong with Tomoyo-chan tomorrow and can I sleep over? We're leaving early tomorrow and she's having a party at her new mansion to celebrate her mother's third toy company."  
  
"Sure honey. Of course you can go and you're allowed to sleep over at Tomoyo's tonight."  
  
"Oh I love you dad. Thanks. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Guess what Tomoyo-chan. I'm allowed to sleep over and go to Hong Kong with you."  
  
"That's great. Let's rush home to pick out a hairstyle for you for tomorrow."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped again. Shopping had been enough for her but picking out hairstyles all night. 'I guess I won't be sleeping early tonight then' They got into the limo and Sakura started staring out the window. In a few minutes they arrived at Tomoyo's mansion. They went inside and got greeted by Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi.  
  
"Hello," said Sakura.  
  
"Hello mother. We're back from shopping," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo. How wonderful you brought Sakura too. She's sleeping over and going to Hong Kong with us right?"  
  
"Yup. Right now we're going to my room to pick out her hairstyle for tomorrow's party. Come on Sakura-chan."  
  
They ran up the stairs and into Tomoyo's room. Tomoyo got out twenty books about hairstyles. She searched and searched until she found the most perfect one.  
  
"Look at this one Sakura-chan. It's so beautiful."  
  
"Ya it is."  
  
"I think I'm gonna do this one on you tomorrow."  
  
"Alright. Can I get some sleep so I can wake up tomorrow early so we don't miss the flight?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks for everything Tomoyo."  
  
Sakura went to the guest room and changed into her pyjamas. She got into bed and asked herself a question. 'Why would Tomoyo-chan hold a party at her new mansion in Hong Kong?' She thought and thought but couldn't think of an explanation so she just fell fast asleep.  
  
**Sakura's Dream  
**  
'Where am I? Why am I here?'  
  
"Nice to see you again Sakura."  
  
Sakura turned around to see who it was...  
  
**yummie-cherri:** I hope you like my very first fanfic. You want to know who Sakura saw in her dream? Well read the next chapter to find out. I'll be writing more next time. See you guys later! :D 


	2. The Flight to Hong Kong

**My Cherry Blossom**  
  
**Summary:** Syaoron and Sakura were friends until Syaoron confessed his love to her and he had to go back to Hong Kong. They haven't seen eachother in three years. Now they find themselves face to face at a party at Tomoyo's mansion in...Hong Kong?  
  
**Chapter 2: The Flight to Hong Kong**  
  
**Sakura's Dream**  
  
'Where am I? Why am I here?'  
  
"Nice to see you again Sakura."  
  
Sakura turned around to see who it was...Yukito.  
  
"Oh Yukito-san! I haven't seen you since three years ago!"  
  
"It's nice to see you too. I see you have grown a lot."  
  
"I know. You haven't changed a bit. Can I ask you why you're in my dream?"  
  
"Maybe I'm here to help you with something."  
  
"I don't need any help."  
  
"You sure? You look a bit depressed."  
  
"Well...three years ago Li-kun told me his feelings towards me and I didn't get a chance to answer."  
  
"You will soon Sakura-chan...you will soon..."  
  
"Why does everyone say that?"  
  
After Sakura said that, the dream was over. She woke up all confused. She saw that it was morning so she decided to get dressed and go down and have some breakfast. 'Hm...it seems everyone's still asleep. I think I'll make breakfast this morning.'  
  
While Sakura was making breakfast, Sonomi and Tomoyo woke up. They smelled the delicious breakfast downstairs in the kitchen. They decided to get up too and help Sakura. They got changed and rushed downstairs. They saw Sakura sitting at the table eating breakfast already and they saw two other breakfasts on the table too.  
  
"Good morning! Hurry up and eat we don't want to miss the flight."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I never seen Sakura-chan up so early before," Tomoyo whispered to Sonomi.  
  
"Maybe she's too excited about going to Hong Kong."  
  
"Ya maybe."  
  
They ate their breakfast at record time speed and packed their things and left the mansion. They got into the limo and the chauffer drove them to the airport. Sonomi had a private plane. They went in and put their luggage at the back. Sakura saw that the plane had everything they needed. Three king sized beds, a kitchen, a bathroom and more.  
  
"This plane is so cool," Sakura said excitedly.  
  
"I know. I never knew my mother had a private plane."  
  
"Sorry to not tell you Tomoyo. I just bought it last night while you guys were sleeping."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
The plane started and it took off. Sakura had a last glance at Japan. In a few hours they would be in Hong Kong. She couldn't wait. She hadn't been there since she won a trip there from a contest in Twin Bells. Sakura remembered the dream she had and went to tell Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure Sakura-chan. What's the matter?"  
  
"Last night I had a dream and Yukito-san was in it. I asked him why he was in my dream. He said that he's there to help me with something. I told him about Syaoron and his feelings towards me and how I didn't get a chance to answer. After he said you will soon. What's that suppose to mean Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"I can't tell you yet Sakura-chan. You will find out soon."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan why can't you tell me?"  
  
"If I did it won't be a surprise. I'll have my camcorder with me the whole time when you find out."  
  
**At the Li Mansion**  
  
"Li-kun! We have to get ready for tonight's party!" an excited Meilin exclaimed.  
  
"Alright alright! Geez you don't have to yell. I'm not deaf you know."  
  
"Hee hee...sorry Li-kun but it's that I'm so excited to see someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Just someone we knew a long time ago."  
  
"And who will that be?" 'Will it be Sakura?'  
  
"You'll see that someone tonight."  
  
**yummie-cherri:** I hope you liked the second chapter of My Cherry Blossom. I guess you know who Sakura will see again. I wonder how will they react? We'll have to find out in the next chapter. It was kind of hard thinking up ideas so I just watched the Card Captor Sakura series and got ideas from that. Some of the ideas came from what I experienced, heard and did. I thank the people who took the time to review my story. Arigatou! Please review! :D 


	3. The Surprise

**My Cherry Blossom**  
  
**Summary:** Syaoron and Sakura were friends until Syaoron confessed his love to her and he had to go back to Hong Kong. They haven't seen eachother in three years. Now they find themselves face to face at a party at Tomoyo's mansion in...Hong Kong?  
  
**Chapter 3: The Surprise**  
  
**At the Airport**  
  
"Yay! We finally made it to the airport," Sakura said excitedly.  
  
The airport was filled with people giving hugs, waving and waiting for their flights to arrive. At the other end of the airport they saw that the chauffer was waiting for them.  
  
"Come on! Let's go! We don't have all day and I still need to try out different shades of eyeshadow, lipstick, blush and mascara on Sakura-chan," complained Tomoyo. She'll be the most beautiful girl there."  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
The chauffer showed them to the limo and put their luggage in the trunk. The chauffer got into the limo and drove to Sonomi's mansion. The mansion was big and it was beside another big mansion. Sakura wondered who lived in the other mansion.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, who lives in that other mansion over there?"  
  
"You'll find out tonight Sakura-chan."  
  
They went inside the mansion with Sakura still wondering who lives in that mansion. When she saw the inside her eyes were wide.  
  
"Wow, Tomoyo-chan! There's crystal chandeliers everywhere!"  
  
"I know. Aren't they nice? My mother bought them so that we can have a warm feeling when we're staying here," said Tomoyo. "And also to let the guests feel special."  
  
"Well, I sure do feel special right now."  
  
The butler took their luggage and lead them to their rooms. Sakura's room was specially made for her. Everything in the room were different shades of pink. The next room they went to was Tomoyo's. Her room had pictures hanging on the walls everywhere. Mostly Sakura in dresses.  
  
"Hoe! How many pictures do you have of me?"  
  
"Oh...about 130."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened with shock. She never knew that Tomoyo took so many pictures of her.  
  
Later they explored the mansion. It was so big that they got tired so they went to Sakura's room to stand on the balcony. Sakura looked at the mansion beside Tomoyo's.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo-chan? Isn't that Li-kun in that mansion over there?"  
  
"No. You're just seeing things."  
  
"Ok but I swear that was him."  
  
_'That was close.'_  
  
**A few minutes later...**  
  
"Tomoyo! Sakura! Get ready for the party! It's in four hours!" yelled Sonomi.  
  
"Alright mother!" Tomoyo yelled back. "Sakura-chan it's time to put on make-up and put your hair in that style that I chose. It's so kawaii!"  
  
Sakura gulped. She sat down on a chair near the table and Tomoyo started fixing her hair.  
  
A few minutes passed and the hairstyle was done. Tomoyo chose out the one with small buns.  
  
"And for the finishing touch..." She put flowers in Sakura's hair buns.  
  
Sakura looked into the mirror and she thought she looked wonderful.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, this looks beautiful! Thanks!"  
  
"No problem. Now time for your make-up."  
  
Sakura gulpled once more but she let Tomoyo put her make-up on for her.  
  
Two minutes passed and she was done. She didn't put lipstick on Sakura's lips. Instead she put lip gloss. Her eyeshadow was light pink with a bit of glitter. She put a little blush on Sakura since Sakura blushes a lot she didn't want to block that and because she's gonna tape the most shocking event that had ever happened to Sakura.  
  
Sakura then went into the bathroom to change into her dress. She got out and Tomoyo was holding her video camera.  
  
"Sakura, you look so kawaii!!" Tomoyo squealed with delight.  
  
Sakura blushed a bit and got her purse. She put on her high heels and sat on the bed watching Tomoyo put her make-up on.  
  
"I'm just gonna put my hair in pigtails," Tomoyo said while tying up her hair. "There done. Now for my dress." Tomoyo went into the bathroom and came out with a white lacy dress and silver purse. On her feet she wore white high heels.  
  
"Ok, we're ready to party! Come on Sakura-chan! I already hear guests arriving. You'll be surprised to see them!"  
  
Tomoyo dragged Sakura down to the front doors. Sakura was panting for breath and when she looked up she saw...  
  
"Li-kun?"  
  
**yummie-cherri:** Ok I'll stop there for now I have to practise my flute. Wonder what will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out. No flames in the reviews please. ;) 


	4. The Complications

**My Cherry Blossom**  
  
**Summary:** Syaoron and Sakura were friends until Syaoron confessed his love to her and had to go back to Hong Kong. They haven't seen eachother in 3 years. Now they find themselves face to face at a party at Tomoyo's mansion in Hong Kong?  
  
**Chapter 4: The Complications**  
  
"Li-kun?"  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoron blinked a few times to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.  
  
"I told you that you'll find out tonight Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo smiling.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Tomoyo-chan?" Meilin said confused.  
  
"Li-kun! I haven't seen you in three years!" Sakura hugged Syaoron happily. "Hi Meilin-chan." Sakura hugged her as well.  
  
Syaoron blushed a bit. "I'm happy to see you too Sakura."  
  
"Are you the person that lives in that mansion over there?"  
  
"Yeah. I never knew Tomoyo moved in the mansion beside mine."  
  
"Because I wanted to give you a surprise Li-kun," said Tomoyo grinning.  
  
"Enough with the chatting. Let's eat!" shouted Meilin as she rushed to the table full of food.  
  
After, they watched people dance. Syaoron got up.  
  
"Sakura, may I speak to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure Li-kun. What is it?"  
  
"May we go to the garden first?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
They went to the garden and sat down on a bench. Sakura wondered what was wrong.  
  
"You know before I left to come back to Hong Kong, I told you something and..."  
  
"And what Li-kun?" Sakura got a bit worried.  
  
"And when I came back to Hong Kong, mother introduced me to my fiancee that she chose for me while I was in Japan."  
  
"Oh." Sakura's eyes became watery. She tried to hide them but she knew that Syaoron already knew that she was about to cry.  
  
"Sakura, I'm so sor..."  
  
"Syaoron! I'm here!" shouted a girl with sky blue hair and blue eyes. She ran to Syaoron and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Hi Ying," said Syaoron in a tone that he uses towards people that he doesn't like.  
  
"Who is this?" said Ying giving Sakura a dirty look.  
  
"Oh. This is my friend Sakura from Japan," Syaoron answered while getting away from Ying's grasp. "Sakura, why don't we just talk over there for a while." Ying started following them. "Alone." Syaoron said coldly to Ying.  
  
They walked together alone to the fountain. Sakura started giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Well it was just like when Meilin first came to Japan to see you and she would always cling on to you like glue."  
  
"Oh." Syaoron blushed a bit.  
  
After a few minutes of reminding eachother the silly things that happened to them, they went back into the mansion and Ying followed them.  
  
Everyone was laughing and talking loudly. Yelan came towards Sakura.  
  
"Sakura you look wonderful tonight." She then looked at Ying. "I see you have met Ying."  
  
"Ya. She's a good person."  
  
"That's good. Syaoron's getting married in four weeks and I would appreciate it if you came."  
  
"I'll come."  
  
"That would be wonderful." Then Yelan walked back to the crowd of talking people.  
  
Sakura thought about what Yelan just said then somebody broke her thought.  
  
"Sakura-chan! There's someone at the door," Tomoyo told Sakura. They walked over to the front door.  
  
"Hey kaijuu," said a voice that Sakura would recognise anywhere.  
  
"Touya!" Sakura said happily then stomped on his foot.  
  
"Hi honey," said the person beside Touya.  
  
"Dad? How did you guys get to Hong Kong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well we got tickets from Dad's friend because he didn't want to go anymore."  
  
Right after when Touya said that Syaoron came behind Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"What is that gaki doing here?" said Touya disgusted.  
  
Syaoron got ready to fight.  
  
"Oh Syaoron you look so hot when you do that," Ying said embarassing Syaoron.  
  
Touya started laughing. "Is that your girlfriend gaki?"  
  
"NO!" shouted Syaoron angrily.  
  
Tomoyo stepped into the fight. "How about you guys come in and eat. My mom's throwing a party right now."  
  
"Ok. Why not?" said Fujitaka. They went to the table and sat down. Touya and Fujitaka went to the food table to get some food to eat. Sakura sat there and thought about Syaoron's marriage.  
  
**yummie-cherri:** I think I'll stop there. So Sakura knows that Syaoron has a fiancee. Will Syaoron obey his mother's wishes and get married to Ying or go with Sakura? Only my fanfics will know. Please review! 


	5. The Shocking Event

**My Cherry Blossom**  
  
**Summary:** Syaoron and Sakura were friends until Syaoron confessed his love to her and had to go back to Hong Kong. They haven't seen eachother in 3 years. Now they find themselves face to face at a party at Tomoyo's mansion in Hong Kong?  
  
**Chapter 5: The Shocking Event**  
  
The next morning, Sakura woke up in the guest room of the Daidouji Mansion. She remembered last night after her family had arrived and sat down to eat, slow dancing music started playing.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Sakura would you care to dance with me?" asked an amber eyed boy holding out a hand for Sakura to accept.  
  
"I would love to," answered the emerald eyed girl.  
  
She put her hand in the boy's and got up. She and the boy went to the dance floor. They were dancing gracefully like angels in heaven. Everyone stopped and started looking at the dancing couple. They were enjoying themselves. They never tried dancing like this before except in the play they did at the Nadesico Festival back in Japan. The music stopped and everybody clapped. The girl and boy blushed a little and went back to sit down.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Good morning Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo carrying her video camera.  
  
"Good morning Tomoyo-chan. Do you have to carry that with you everywhere you go?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes. Who knows if something happens and it's exciting and interesting."  
  
"Well would you please stop recording right now. I just woke up."  
  
Tomoyo turned off her video camera. She went to Sakura's bed and sat down.  
  
"Sakura-chan, Li-kun called. He asked if we wanted to explore Hong Kong. Do you want to Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Sure why not? I want to see everything there is in Hong Kong. I haven't been here in a while so let's go!"  
  
Sakura got out of her bed and went to the closet to get her clothes to change. Tomoyo went out of the room and told her to hurry. Sakura closed the door and got changed in record time. She rushed to the bathroom to brush her hair and stuff. When she was done Tomoyo told her that they won't be eating breakfast. They'll be going to a chinese restaurant to eat so they got on their shoes and when they opened the door Syaoron was there with Meilin waiting for them already.  
  
"Good morning you two so you ready to go?" asked Syaoron.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura and Tomoyo both exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"This is going to be so fun!" Meilin said while walking to the limo with the rest of the people.  
  
At Wing's Restaurant  
  
"Uh I'll have shrimp dim sum and egg rolls," Syaoron told the waiter. "What do you guys want?"  
  
"Anything," Sakura answered.  
  
"May I have chow mein and fried rice?" Meilin told the waiter. "How about you Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"I'll have anything too."  
  
The waiter wrote their orders down and went to the kitchen to tell the chefs what they've ordered. He came back to the table and told them that it'll just take a few minutes. Meilin and Tomoyo started talking about things when at the restaurant door there was Eriol.  
  
"Hey over here!" Syaoron yelled putting his hand in the air. Eriol walked over to the table and sat down in a chair.  
  
"Hey everybody. How's it going?" Eriol asked everyone at the table.  
  
"Eriol? Why are you here?" Tomoyo asked. Tomoyo had a crush on him and Sakura knew that she was really excited to see him.  
  
"Syaoron called me and to meet him at Wing's Restaurant. He never told me that you, Sakura and Meilin would come. How have you been doing?"  
  
"Oh you know the usual...videotaping, testing out my mom's new toys and more." Tomoyo blushed a bit.  
  
The waiter came with the food and everyone was so hungry that they dug into the food like pigs. When they were done Syaoron paid the waiter and they walked to the limo. Wei was in the car and he saw them come. He got out and opened the door for them to get in. He closed it and went to the driver's seat, turned on the car and drove them to a park with a beautiful lake with swans.  
  
"Wow!" Tomoyo and Sakura said looking at the scenery.  
  
"This is the place where I usually go to have some peace and quiet," said Syaoron while breathing in the fresh air.  
  
"This is a very nice place to be," said Sakura looking around.  
  
"I rented a house so we can stay here longer."  
  
They went over to the beautiful house and went inside. There was a widescreen TV, a huge couch and a kitchen with a fridge full of food. They went upstairs to see the bedrooms. There were one for each of them. A green one for Syaoron, a red one for Meilin, a blue one for Eriol, a violet one for Tomoyo and of course a pink one for Sakura. They all went into their rooms except for Meilin. After a while she yelled to everybody upstairs to come down. They came down and Meilin lead them to the dining room. There was a whole table of food.  
  
"I prepared it myself. It's for Sakura and Tomoyo as a welcoming present."  
  
"Domo arigatou Meilin-chan," they both said sitting at the table.  
  
"So that means we can't eat here?" Eriol teased them.  
  
"Of course you guys can eat here. We girls can't eat all of this food," Meilin said.  
  
"Hey where's Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked Eriol.  
  
"I think he might be in his room still."  
  
"I'll go call on him." Sakura left the table and went upstairs to Syaoron's room. She opened the door and saw Syaoron sitting on his bed staring at a picture.  
  
"Hi Li-kun. What are you looking at?"  
  
"Oh nothing," he replied blushing.  
  
"You sure because I just saw you holding a picture."  
  
"Fine. Here." He handed Sakura the picture. It was the picture they took at the Sakura Festival back in Japan. Everyone was busy so only she and Syaoron went.  
  
"Isn't this the picture we took at the Sakura Festival?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes it is. I kept it ever since we took the picture. Every night I would look at it and it would remind me of you. The first time I saw you, I didn't really liked you because I was cold but now you taught me to laugh and have fun. Sakura..."  
  
He got out a flat pink jewelry box. She was shocked. She liked Syaoron too and she was afraid that he didn't have the same feelings for her until now.  
  
"Yes Li-kun?"  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" He opened the box and inside was a white gold diamond necklace. The pendant was in a shape of a heart.  
  
"Yes Li-kun! I will be your girlfriend!" She hugged Syaoron with tears of joy ijn her eyes.  
  
Syaoron got the necklace out of the box and put it on Sakura's neck. It shined like a star in a clear night sky.  
  
"But what about Ying?"  
  
"I'll tell mother about her. She's not the one I love. You are. I think she'll understand."  
  
They walked over to the window and stared at the moon in the night sky. Syaoron turned his gaze to Sakura. Sakura turned hers to Syaoron. They got closer and closer until finally they shared their first kiss together. A few seconds later Sakura broke out of the kiss.  
  
"We should go downstairs. Tomoyo-chan and them are waiting."  
  
"Alright," Syaoron said. "But after one more kiss." They kissed again. They headed to the door when Sakura saw a red light flashing. She opened the door and there was Tomoyo holding her video camera, Meilin and Eriol. They saw the whole thing and Tomoyo had got it on tape.  
  
"KAWAII!" Tomoyo yelled. "That was so romantic!" Syaoron and Sakura blushed furiously.  
  
**yummie-cherri:** Well I think that was the longest chapter I wrote. Syaoron finally admitted to Sakura that he liked her. What will happen to Ying? How will Yelan react to this? Will she refuse or will she accept? You'll have to wait and see! I have to thank the people who reviewed. I thought no one was going to read this fanfic. ARIGATOU! Please review! As you can see I love getting them. Oh before I forget I'm going to write another fanfic on CCS. I don't know what it's going to be called but I hope that you guys will like it. 


	6. Telling Ying

**My Cherry Blossom**  
  
**Summary:** Syaoron and Sakura were friends until Syaoron confessed his love to her and had to go back to Hong Kong. They haven't seen eachother in 3 years. Now they find themselves face to face at a party at Tomoyo's mansion in Hong Kong?  
  
**Chapter 6: Telling Ying**  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"What? We were bored waiting for you guys downstairs so we or should I say I decided to come up here and see what you guys were doing. I got it all on tape."  
  
"Yup and it was so romantic!" said Meilin.  
  
"You guys make a great couple," said Eriol.  
  
"But the problem is how are you suppose to tell Ying and Aunt Yelan Li-kun?"  
  
"Well... I don't really know. I love Sakura more than Ying. I don't even know Ying that much."  
  
"I think we should head downstairs and have some fun then tell her tomorrow," suggested Eriol.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They headed downstairs. Ying was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Wei. She saw that Syaoron and Sakura were holding hands while walking down the stairs. They were laughing and smiling. Syaoron saw Ying and he rushed down trying to tell her but Ying already ran out the door.  
  
"I'm telling Aunt Yelan that you're with another girl!" yelled Ying.  
  
"Busted," said Eriol.  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Tomoyo and Meilin.  
  
"I guess your mother's going to know before we even tell her," Sakura said to Syaoron.  
  
"Yeah. I hope she'll understand."  
  
"It's getting late Master Syaoron. I think you guys should head back to your rooms to rest," suggested Wei.  
  
"You're right. I am a bit tired," said Meilin yawning.  
  
They headed upstairs to their rooms and changed into their pyjamas. They lied on their bed and fell fast asleep except for Sakura. She was still wondering if Syaoron's mother will accept or not. Sakura got up and went to Syaoron's room. She knocked on the door and Syaoron opened it.  
  
"Sakura it's very late now. Is something the matter?"  
  
"Yes. I need to talk to you about Ying."  
  
"Alright. Come in."  
  
Sakura went in and sat on Syaoron's bed.  
  
"Do you think it's a bit mean to tell her you love another person? It looks like Ying really loves you."  
  
"I love you not her. She'll understand like Meilin did."  
  
"What if she doesn't and she goes do something crazy?"  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. Go rest and I'll think of a way to tell her so she'll understand."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Sakura left Syaoron's room but when she reached the door she fell. Syaoron saw that she was falling and went to catch her.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura? Say something."  
  
Syaoron was trying to wake her up but it wasn't working.  
  
"Wei! Wei! Call the ambulance immediately!"  
  
"Yes Master Syaoron."  
  
Wei dialled for the ambulance and in a few minutes it arrived. The sound of the ambulance woke up everyone. They came out and saw that Sakura was in Syaoron's arms. The people in the ambulance came out with a stretcher. They put Sakura on the stretcher and took her into the ambulance. Syaoron went with them. Wei told Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin to get into the limo to get to the hospital to see if they could help with anything. They arrived at the hospital and rushed into the emergency room.  
  
"What happened?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura came into my room to talk and when she was leaving she just suddenly fainted."  
  
"I wonder what's wrong?" said Eriol.  
  
"I hope it's not serious," said a very worried Meilin.  
  
A few minutes passed and the doctor came out.  
  
"Who's the closest relative to Sakura?"  
  
"I am," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"She's just too tired. She needs a lot of rest to regain her strength."  
  
"Ok. Thanks doctor."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"So what did the doctor say?" asked Syaoron worrying about Sakura.  
  
"She's just really tired and she needs a lot of rest."  
  
"That's a relief," said Meilin.  
  
"Li-kun you want to go and-"  
  
Before Meilin could even finish Syaoron was already in the room where Sakura was.  
  
"Wow. Syaoron is really worried about Sakura," said Eriol.  
  
"Come on Eriol-kun. Let's go see Sakura-chan." Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's hand and walked to Sakura's room. When she got to the door she realized that she was holding on to Eriol's hand. She let go and blushed furiously.  
  
"Come on! Stop with the flirting and let's go see Sakura-chan." Meilin opened the door and pushed them in.  
  
"Are feeling alright Sakura-chan?" asked Meilin and Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I just feel really dizzy right now."  
  
The nurse came in and said that Sakura can leave now.  
  
When they got back to the house Yelan was sitting on a chair in the kitchen with Ying.  
  
"Syaoron, Sakura come here please."  
  
Syaoron and Sakura walked over to the kitchen.  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
"Yes mother. I love Sakura."  
  
"Yes Aunt Yelan."  
  
"Good. I hoped for this for years. My son finally found true love."  
  
Everyone had weird looks on their faces. Syaoron and Sakura had the weirdest.  
  
"This was a plan to make you tell Sakura that you love her."  
  
"What about Ying?" asked Syaoron.  
  
"Oh Ying? She's a famous chinese actor. Her real name is Leslie Cheung."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"No wonder she looks so familiar," said Eriol.  
  
"So this was all a plan?" asked Meilin.  
  
"Yes my neice."  
  
"Good because I can't stand that Ying."  
  
Everyonce laughed. Sakura and Syaoron are so relieved. Now they can be together and nothing will stop them from doing that.  
  
**yummie-cherri:** So it was all a plan made up by the mysterious Yelan. What a relief. It wouldn't be good if it wasn't a plan. This is the second last chapter for this fanfic. sniff School's almost starting and I won't have much time because of the homework. The next one will be the last chapter. cries Please review! 


	7. The Mysterious Relationships

**My Cherry Blossom**

**Summary:** Syaoron and Sakura were friends until Syaoron confessed his love to her and had to go back to Hong Kong. They haven't seen eachother in 3 years. Now they find themselves face to face at a party at Tomoyo's mansion in Hong Kong?

**Chapter 7: The Mysterious Relationships**

The next day Sakura woke up around 7 a.m. She couldn't sleep last night because she was thinking too much about Syaoron. She got up, changed into a skirt and halter top and went to the bathroom to freshen up. She came out and saw that somebody else was awake. 'Who could be up so early?' She went downstairs and saw that Syaoron was up and making breakfast. He planned a funfilled day. It first started with breakfast.

"Ohayou! Syao-kun!" Sakura said while hugging Syaoron.

"Morning Saku".

"How come you're up so early?" asked Syaoron.

"How come yoooouuuuu're up so early?" said Sakura making the word 'you're' longer.

"Hey! I asked first."

"Well to see you of course!" said Sakura after kissing him softly on the lips.

Sakura sat down at the dinner table waiting for breakfast. Syaoron came and put a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast in front of her and a glass of juice. Sakura picked up her fork and tried everything. She smiled.

"This is the best breakfast I've ever had!"

She ate some more and finished her whole plate and the glass of juice.

"More please?"

"Nope. You have to save some for the others."

"Ohayou everyone!" Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin said.

"Morning," replied Syaoron.

"What's for breakfast?" asked a very hungry Meilin.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon and toast with a glass of milk or juice," said Sakura while putting the plate and glass in the sink.

"Oh great! My favorite!" exclaimed Eriol.

Everybody sat down and ate while Sakura and Syaoron went upstairs to get ready for their planned day. Sakura searcher her closet and found a pink tube top with a matching white skirt. Syaoron well, he just went in his room and put on his favorite green t-shirt and pants and just walked out of his room. While Sakura had to do her make up and hair. When they were ready they headed downstairs and said bye to everyone and headed to the door. They got into the car and Sakura started playing her favorite CD in the CD player that Syaoron had in his car. She played Every Heart by BoA and Only One. After that Syaoron played his favorite song, Ki Ni Naru Aitsu.

"That's a very nice song," complimented Sakura.

"Thanks. I sang it and recorded it in a recording studio."

"You sing?! Wow, I never knew that. You sound awesome."

"Thanks. In the song I sing about a certain girl that I can't ignore and she's always a part of my day."

"Me right?"

"No."

"NO! Then who is it?"

"Just kidding. It is you."

"Don't ever kid like that again. You scared me."

Syaoron laughed and meanwhile back at where Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin were they were getting to go out for the day. Meilin well let's just say she's going somewhere special to meet a special person and Tomoyo and Eriol well, they're going to the amusement park then the park to watch fireworks.

"Hurry up Tomoyo! You always take a long time to get ready!" exclaimed Eriol.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! You're so impatient!"

"Bye guys. I'm going now."

"Bye Meilin."

Just as Meilin left Tomoyo came down in a purple halter top with white capris.

"Wow. You look amazing!"

"Thank you. You look great yourself."

"Let's go now. Don't want to waste our time do we?"

They got into the car and after a few minutes arrived at an amusement park with rollercoasters and more.

"Eriol-kun I want to go on that one first."

"Alright but don't squeeze my hand hard. I don't want to lose an arm."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Come on!"

Meilin was walking with a boy who seems very handsome.

"Where are we going?" asked a shy Meilin.

"We're going to the amusement park that opened just this morning."

"I love amusement parks!"

They walked to the parking lot and the boy opened the door for Meilin.

"Aww thanks."

She got in and he closed the door and went to his side. He got in and started driving to the amusement park.

After a few minutes of driving Sakura and Syaoron arrived at the amusement park.

"This is the place."

"Isn't this the amusement park that opened this morning?"

"Yes it is."

"Cool. Let's go on that rollercoaster."

"Alright."

Right when Sakura and Syaoron got in line Tomoyo and Eriol came out of the ride.

"Whoa that was so scary," said a very white Tomoyo.

"Ya. It hurted too."

Eriol showed her his arm. It had nail marks and scratches.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I guess you don't want to go anywhere with me anymore right?"

"You kidding? You're the only one I'll go to this place with. Other girls just wanted to go to expensive places and shopping. You're the only one who doesn't care where you go."

Eriol got closer to Tomoyo and their lips met. A couple of seconds later they pulled apart and Tomoyo started blushing. Two pairs of eyes were watching the now official couple. They went over to them and were shocked and happy at the same time.

"Tomoyo-chan? Did I see what I thought I saw?" asked a very shocked Sakura.

"Eriol did you just kiss her?" asked an even more shocked Syaoron.

"Yes," replied both of them.  
"Oh my god! I knew you guys were up to something," said Sakura.

They talked some more and on the other side of the amusement park another couple waited in line to get on the ferris wheel. They were last in line and it was early so not a lot of people are in line.

"Why is this taking so long," whined a certain girl with long jet black hair.

"Don't worry, Meilin. We're almost on the ride. Only a couple more people to go," said a boy with blue eyes and blond hair.

"Oh alright, Yoh."

On the other side of the amusement park, Sakura, Syaoron, Eriol and Tomoyo were heading to the ferris wheel. When they got in line Tomoyo looked in front of her and she saw Meilin.

"Meilin-chan? Is that you?" asked Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan? Ya it's me. I didn't know you were coming here too."

"I didn't know you were coming here. Who's that guy beside you?"

"Oh him. Um.... he's my boyfriend Yoh."

"Ooooo.... Sakura-chan! Eriol-kun! Li-kun! Come over here!"

"Ya Tomoyo-chan? What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Look who's here with her boyfriend." Tomoyo pointed to Meilin and Yoh.

"Meilin-chan? Oh my god!"

Meilin started blushing.

"How long have you guys been dating?" asked Eriol being nosy as usual.

"Um... for a long time now," answered Meilin.

"Syao-kun, where did you go?" asked Sakura.

When she turned around she saw that Syaoron was holding a giant pink teddy bear holding cherry blossoms.

"For you, my ying fa," said Syaoron while giving it to her.

"Oh Syaoron arigatou." She leaned over and kissed Syaoron on the cheek. "Come and meet Meilin-chan's boyfriend."

"Meilin has a boyfriend?" asked Syaoron.

"Yes I do," replied Meilin. "This is Yoh."

"Hi. Nice to meet you," said Syaoron.

"This day has been the best ever. First there was Eriol and Tomoyo and now Meilin and Yoh," said Sakura.

"Hey guys! We're up next to go on the ferris wheel," said Eriol.

They got on and it started. A few minutes later they got off and went to the park together.

"Aren't there fireworks tonight?" asked Meilin.

"Ya. They're going to be on in two hours," replied Yoh. "I've got the person to put in one special firework at the end."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait."

Somewhere else at the park Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting on a bench in front of a pond.

"I need to go get something. Wait here," said Eriol.

"Ok," said Tomoyo.

Eriol came back with a small box. He sat down beside Tomoyo and opened the box. Inside the box was a ring.

"Oh Eriol but aren't we too young to get engaged?"

"No this isn't an engagement ring. It's a promise ring." He took the ring out of the box. "I promise you that we'll stay together forever."

"That's so sweet Eriol-kun." Tomoyo had tears of joy in her eyes.

Eriol slid the ring on to Tomoyo's finger and kissed her on the lips.

At the playground Sakura was sitting on a swing beside another swing occupied by Syaoron.

"This brings back memories doesn't it?" said Syaoron.

"Yes it does," replied Sakura.

"You thirsty?"

"A little."

"Wait here. I'll go buy drinks." He came back with two drinks. He gave one to Sakura and sat back down on the swing. He took something out of his pocket. It was a box with a bracelet in it.

"Syao-kun you don't have to buy expensive jewelry for me all the time."

"I want to. You're the one that helped me when I had problems and I never loved someone this much before." Syaoron took the bracelet out of the box and put it on Sakura's wrist. It said I love you in chinese. The letters were engraved into the bracelet then filled with green and pink.

"Syao-kun I love you too." She hugged him and kissed him softly on the lips.

Two hours later Sakura, Syaoron, Meilin, Yoh, Eriol and Tomoyo went to sit on a hill to watch the fireworks. When the last one was coming up Meilin was so surprised. It said I Love You Li Meilin.

"I love you too."

Yoh took out a diamond white gold necklace and put it around Meilin's neck. They shared a passionate kiss.

When the fireworks were over they drove back to Syaoron's cottage, packed up and went to his mansion. Sakura had to go home soon and she doesn't know when she'll see Syaoron again. She knows that his feelings for her won't change. Maybe he could go back to Japan with her...

**yummie-cherri:** Well this is the last chapter. Sorry it took so long. Meilin got a boyfriend and Tomoyo and Eriol are a couple now. I haven't decided on what to write about. I want to write a fanfic on a different anime. Most likely Inu Yasha. Thanks for the reviews and reading my fanfic. I hope my next fanfic will be twice as good. Bye!


End file.
